


Giggles

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Giggly Boys, M/M, high jared, high jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: High J2





	Giggles

“We shouldn’t have done this,” said Jensen, smiling like an idiot in their hotel bed. “Oh, this was such a bad idea.”

“There’s a bad boy in there somewhere,” teased Jared, throwing his arm over Jensen’s waist, laughing as he stared at Jensen beside him. “You look so stoned right now.”

“Back at ya, pretty boy,” said Jensen, handing Jared the last of the joint, giggling as he threw an arm over his face. 

“Damn right. I’m fucking hot,” said Jared, Jensen’s body shaking with a laugh, Jared joining in as he leaned over and gave Jensen a sloppy kiss. “Just like you.”

“You’re right. We are hot,” said Jensen, Jared making a booming laugh that was bound to wake up their neighbor. “Dude! If Cliffy catches us, we’re dead.”

“Stop worrying, Ackles. He knows I get loud in bed,” said Jared, stretching out and squeezing Jensen’s side with a groan.

“Don’t tickle me,” said Jensen. He smiled as he saw Jared try to bite his smirk away, a round of giggles coming out as he moved to straddle Jensen’s hips. Jensen swatted at his hands but Jared just rolled on top of him, rolling up his sleeves, waggling his fingers.

“Now…” he said, not prepared for Jensen to reach up and tackle him back on the bed, fingers dancing over his ribs. 

“I told you so,” teased Jensen, Jared squirming under him as they broke out into a round of laughter, a knock coming at their door.

“Why do you two sound like a pair of school girls?” asked a voice they recognized, both men laughing harder. 

“I think we’re busted,” said Jensen quietly, Jared pulling him down to bed.

“It’s just a little foreplay, Cliffy!” shouted Jared, a groan on the other side of the door.

“I didn’t need to know that,” he said, walking away as Jared smiled.

“See? We’re fine. Now where were we?”


End file.
